Obsessing &
by Kansas Kusuri
Summary: RikuAxel, pr0ns and torture and violence and all, all, just for Roxas.


* * *

lololol, have some violoporn.

I own jackshit.

* * *

Axel was first conscious of the funny way his arms were bent. They were stuck behind his head and they hurt but when he tried to right them out they came up against something cold and heavy. He was _stuck_. Or bound, was more likely --

yeah. Because he was naked, too...Axel wasn't surprised when the first thing he saw when he forced his eyes open was that kid. "Hey there, Riku..." he said, grinning. "What's _this?_"

"What, you don't remember? I beat you. Caught you, now." The boy said, returning a twisted grin. "And if you don't tell me where Roxas is, I'll kill you."

Axel snorted, as he took in the rest of the room. His wrists were bound to the headboard of a filthy bed, the white sheets stained with rot and dirt and age. The rest of the room looked no better -- the cold fluorescent light illuminated broken furniture, strewn carelessly over the floor. Two large windows were directly opposite him, but one was broken and boarded over. The walls were bare and water-stained, and in some places, the old wood boards were visible. "Nice place, this. Where'd you find it?"

"I don't know." Riku said. "It's some hovel in _your_ world." He came close, and hit Axel. Once, twice, punches to the face and the stomach. The Nobody just laughed.

"You're gonna torture me? Kiddo, you've got a _long_ way to go...come on. How do you expect to hurt someone with no heart?"

"You don't believe that." A hit right to the eye. But Axel barely winced.

"Well. _That_, I don't know. But hitting me, Riku darling, that's so _childish._" He hadn't stopped grinning. "You're not going to get Roxas like this."

Riku drew back, and examined his hand. Or seemed to. The blindfold was a sort of creepy thing, wasn't it, you couldn't tell if the little human was displeased or happy or what, all you could see was that nasty little smile and hear, unexpectedly, his laughter.

"You're right. Hold on." He left the room, leaving the rotting door open. How stupid, Axel thought absently, here he was Nobody, Darkness at his command, with the door open and the window smashed, but he couldn't seem to get free. The Dark tunnels weren't opening, no, instead, the unseen ties on his wrists were tightening.

But still...he heard footsteps coming back, now, and there was Riku with a cheap plastic razor in his hand.

Axel _laughed,_ this was idiotic, but -- Riku shook his head. "Have you ever been cut with a razor, Axel? The skin just _springs_ apart. I was lucky, this one's still sharp --" he put the edge between his teeth, and twisted so that the plastic snapped. "We're gonna have some fun tonight."

Axel grimaced as the kid got on the bed, and crawled up between his legs. Riku held the small razorblade against his captive's arm, but for a moment, he hesitated, tilting his head to one side, as if thinking about it. "You know I'll find him eventually."

"You're too good to cut me?" Axel replied in a studiously unhurried drawl. He could take it. Take anything, so long as Roxas was --

"I never said that." Riku answered, as he pushed the little blade against Axel's upper arm.

It _hurt_ and Axel screamed without thinking. Riku hadn't been lying; when the Nobody turned his eyes to the wound he saw the skin had come neatly apart, leaving a shallow, wide gash. But still--

"Not enough," he hissed through clenched teeth. "_Nothing._"

And Riku ran the blade down his arm, slitting the skin down in a thin, even, bloody line. It hurt it hurtithurthurthurt and even though he was over the initial shock, even though he didn't scream anymore, there was water pooling up in his eyes, slipping down his face, now. When Riku lifted the blade, finally, he turned his blindfolded eyes to Axel's and asked him, "Are you crying?"

He was disgusted to find his breath coming short. "I'm just..ah..reacting to p-pain. Y-Y'know the science, bodies have these tear ducts to...react. Doesn't mu-mean anything."

"Who told you that?" The boy asked. He pushed back, and caught onto Axel's foot. He cut between the flesh between the big toe and the first, and Axel was reminded of somebody, a child, accidentally slicing open the slack flesh between her thumb and forefinger on a piece of paper turned too fast. It stung like that, anyway.

He wouldn't mind answering _that_ stupid question if it stopped the pain. "Vexen."

"Before you killed him?" Cut, cut. That somebody kiddy bandaging her paper-cuts between the pointer and the middle, knowing it'll heal.

"Yeah. He didn't matter. _So?_" He asked. The knife was between the last two toes and his arm was still torn up.

"Why not kill Roxas like that? He doesn't matter _either._"

"Well, I don't _know._ We're friends, I guess. Maybe sometimes we _do_ things to prevent our friends from being killed." Axel answered, "It's alright if a little darkling like you doesn't understand, though."

Bad answer, of course. Riku growled and pushed his little blade in deep, gashing the little toe in half. It dangled on Axel's foot, covered in gore, attached only by a little flap of skin -- but it didn't burn the same way that the gaping cut down his arm did, didn't sting and promise pain later like the sprung-apart skin. "You...stupid little _shit_..." Axel shook his head, reveling in the fact that he was chained-down and cut-up and _still_ dominant in this childish little set-up. "This is_n_'t anything to me." 

His head was split open next -- another little tap with the razor, oh. And the blood trickled down his face to burn and irritate the eye. But it didn't matter, because even though his head stung and hurt and was oozing blood, Axel was winning and he could still manage a giddy grin. Didn't matter how deep Riku cut into his skull or mind. He'd never, _ever_ see --

_(Roxas, sedated with morphine and nitrazepam, sprawled across his bed)_  
_(dusks and dancers and anything that would listen to VIII swaying over him, waiting to hold him back, hold him safe when he awoke)_

"I _won't._" Axel hissed. "Never give him to _you._"

Riku held the bloodied razor blade up, scowled, and, _finally_, threw it away.

"Yeah, that's right." the Nobody sneered. "Though I su-suppose _you_ don't understand loyalty, _either._"

The blade was gone, but a sick-slow smile came over Riku's face to replace it. "I know why you won't give him up. Don't _lie_, Axel. You're a Nobody, you can't want him for anything more then this." He tugged off his black gloves, and ran bare hands over Axel's torso. "This is all he is to you..." the boy murmured, pressing his lips against the Nobody's temple and cheek and mouth, as he slid his hands lower, over the stomach and penis and thighs. Axel groaned, his goddamn body reacting even as he tried to twist away.

"Stop it." he demanded. "You don't _know_"

"Know what?" Riku whispered against his ear. His breath was hot and fevered and he knew, he _knew_ that Axel was finally reacting to him, that sex would do what pain wouldn't..."How you wanted it and he didn't and you...you just kept trying, didn't you, just kept waiting for someone who _never_ would do it, never touch you or fuck you or anything at all?" 

The human was making it up as he went along, but funny, how it was pretty close and -- Riku was licking down his chest, and whatever was on Axel's wrists was moving to his arm -- "Darkness." the boy said, looking up with a sly smirk. "I'll make it stop the bleeding, I'll make it better. Like he wouldn't."

"You're lying." his breath hitched, though, as Riku's hands traced over his body, promising pleasure, now, not pain...

"He doesn't care about you." Riku said, finally taking Axel's erection in his mouth, sucking inexpertly. A virgin, didn't know anything...Axel had always thought Roxas might, _might_ be like this too...he groaned as Riku's pace picked up. He was finally able to wrest his hands free but he buried them in Riku's hair instead, guiding the boy roughly.

And it wasn't _really_ disloyalty because Roxas never wanted and didn't even know his best _friend_ did, and sex meant nothing, nothingatall, not to Roxas or even to a Nobody, just to people, stupid weak humans who only, _only_ knew how to suck someone off...meant nothing and Riku's mouth was hot around his flesh and it was bringing him closer and _closer_--

He came, finally, gasping as he did. He let his hands fall away from the silver hair and for a second he wished it had been blond.

"Traitor." Riku said, pulling away. But his mouth was drawn and sad and filthy under the black-gash blindfold, and Axel grinned. He felt light-headed and the sheets were stained with his blood and his cum, but Riku had no weapons, now, nothing he else he could do. Axel had won and now he would give up. And he'd kill Riku, like he should have done in Oblivion, he wouldn't make that mistake again --

A tunnel opened slowly in the corner of the room. Roxas appeared in it's door, holding the severed head of a dusk in one hand. He took a still-woozy step forward and let go of the it, and it vanished before it hit the ground.

He had no eyes for Axel, only for the blindfolded stranger who had been _looking_ for him.

"Roxas..!" Axel called, his elation slipping away. "Don't go with him, he'll--"

"Are you a liar?" Roxas asked, in his cold, bored voice.

Riku grinned, wiping his mouth clean and replacing his gloves. His Darkness was already encircling Axel's arms and legs, sewing him into the bed. Axel didn't _matter_ anymore. "No."

"Do you know about me?"

He came closer slowly, sidestepping the bed. Only a shadow of disgust passed his face, but that was enough...Axel opened his mouth, to yell, Roxas _don't_, but Darkness welled up in his throat and gagged him.

"Of course..." Riku said, opening a tunnel back to, Twilight Town? The Destiny Islands? Or one of the other myriad worlds, Axel didn't _know._ "Come with me and you'll see."

Roxas spared Axel one sweeping, judging glance.

_Won't you listen?_

"Not to a _liar._" Roxas said, scathingly. His eyes said something like _you fuck up_, or maybe, _you're just boring, anyway, I never needed--_

It didn't _matter._ Roxas followed Riku into the Dark and he didn't look back at all.


End file.
